


Let Me Taste It

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Series: S [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Human AU, Hybrids, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: The location: Unknown. Everything around Ludwig was shadows, and if not that then complete darkness--a smog shrouding the place in mystery.As far as he saw, there was no one here but Ludwig himself. Regardless, he wouldn't take the quietness at its word. Especially after what happened last time.





	Let Me Taste It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandGambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandGambler/gifts), [Lupo (anon)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lupo+%28anon%29).



The location: Unknown. Everything around Ludwig was shadows, and if not that then complete darkness--a smog shrouding the place in mystery.

The goal: Ludwig wasn't certain on that either. He couldn’t even remember any vague hints or potential motives that could have landed him confused in the dark, let alone decipher what he should do next and what it would lead to.

The players: As far as he saw, there was no one here but Ludwig himself. Regardless, he wouldn't take the quietness at its word. Especially after what happened last time.

_"Going somewhere?"_

He remembered the curiosity in the man's voice, and the detached playfulness that came with it.

 _We_ ," the man had started off cheerfully enough, unzipping his pants. " _should set some ground rules before we start_ ," the pants had stayed on but with the front open he reached inside of his underwear, and took out his cock--one that Ludwig wished he could say he hadn't thought of more than once. It, going pass his lips, on his tongue, down his throat…. " _It would be a shame if you got any ideas in your head."_

Ludwig shuddered despite himself. Everything that happened that night, every single thing, he remembered so clearly. The memories were permanently etched into his mind….

Ludwig began to shake. He tried to still body but he couldn't--almost as if an outside source was the culprit instead of any illness his body could come up with. The shaking quickly got worse, and was followed up with flashes of white and red light, then with a dull, far-off ringing. One that was getting louder every passing second until Ludwig could have sworn it wasn't ringing at all, it was--

"Ludwig? Ludwig!"

It was his brother Gilbert's voice pounding in his ears. Not only that, but Gilbert was also shaking him, his hands practically squeezing the life out of Ludwig's arms. Ludwig opened his eyes.

"Bruder?"

"West! You're awake! And I thought I would have to push you off the bed."

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, and quickly sat up, not wanting to his brother any more reason to act on his promise. "East…."

"You left for work and went straight to your room when you came back, bruderlein! Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I--I'm fine East, just tired," he lied partially. He was tired, but he was also hungry. He didn't want to make the effort and eat a meal with Gilbert tonight and have to deflect his insistent questions. His brother wasn't just overbearing, but he was also adept at reading Ludwig. In several ways, this was a good thing and had come in handy more times than Ludwig was willing to admit. However, now he needed Gilbert as far out of his mind as possible. He didn't need him prying Ludwig’s thoughts and finding out about his…..disturbances.

The scene played out so vividly in his head he was forced to wonder if he had ever escaped at all: The man had forced Ludwig to look up at him and here Ludwig found himself staring into the dark intensity of before, only this time, it was mixed with something more as well--something that has stayed with Ludwig even now, back home, in his room, unfollowed; safe.

Not tonight, Gilbert. There were too many things on his mind he had to sort out.

"East, I really just want to rest," Ludwig said, pointedly holding Gilbert's concerned gaze. "We can talk in the morning."

"West-"

"Please, Bruder," he said in a voice that definitely did not have a trace of a whine. Of course not.

"Sleep well, Bruderlein," Gilbert said back, and Ludwig knew he had won. He watched Gilbert's retreating form leave the room and close the door, and waited until he was certain Gilbert was no longer standing silently on the otherside before he let out the breath he had been holding.

What exactly was he going to do? He couldn't shut Gilbert out forever. And he didn't want to, but he couldn't risk Gilbert finding out what happened that night. Gilbert couldn't know, he couldn't--

_"What are you doing down here?"_

\--know what it was like for Ludwig, being trapped by that man, forced to comply with his will. Made to plead, to kneel, to open his mouth--

_"You don't need any money, a different currency will suffice."_

But, not made to love it. The man hadn't made Ludwig’s pleasure his objective. It was a choice on Ludwig’s own part. He didn't have to cave under the man's attentions, he didn't have to enjoy himself in the end, he didn't have too try and please the man but he did it. He did and now he has to pay the price of having the image of a smooth stranger above him, claiming his mouth, ravishing it, every single night.

Ludwig shrugged off his shirt, and shoes, and laid back on his bed like he had before Gilbert had come in his room. He shifted a little to get comfortable and in the process accidently brushed up against the souvenir the man had left him.

The man's teeth stayed lodged in Ludwig’s shoulder, his tongue laping at the blood that came out.…

Ludwig instinctively touched his shoulder, tracing the spot where extremely sharp teeth had pierced his flesh and found that the room was growing a little to hot for his liking.

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine the darkness of earlier, hoping it would cancel out the visions that were attempting to etch themselves into his mind, but it so happened that his plan did the exact opposite, and he had a front row seat to what had taken place that night.

It was not fear, nor paranoia that extended its hand to Ludwig, but fantasy. An uncontrollably urge that expertly sedated him, leaving his body powerless and his conscious lax, and incredibly ripe for the venom that had no qualms invading Ludwig's dreams as long as he left it unresolved.

Ludwig's conscious, though no where near sharp as it would usually be, still fought to keep his dreams darkness--a calming presence that was underwhelming in its manipulation but overwhelming in its peace--but was easily slain by imagination, which had been running hot for a while, amplifying in strength everyday since Ludwig’s return to Unit 6.

The venomous thoughts ate the reassuring darkness, replacing it with a dark scene of its own making. Ludwig was in a place he hadn't seen in a couple of weeks. A place that even the mere passing mention of made his face burn bright and his mouth dry at the thought of the of what he did with it. What he did with his lips, his tongue, his throat--

Ludwig was back in Calypso. And in the part of it that he was most familiar with--the poor, dirty, district, its flashiness a farcry from the discreet, humble abodes that were commonplace in the poor area of Unit 6. He was surrounded by loud advertisements and even louder people, though he could easily ignore both.

What he could not ignore, was the nagging feeling that someone was watching him. Someone, out of the crowd of busybodies--merchants, buyers and passerbys alike--had it out for him, and was heading his way. Ludwig began attempting to blend into the mass of people, only stopping after a while when he realized the sensation wasn't going away. There was someone here--a person who had their sights deadset on him and wasn't planning on losing him anytime soon. It made Ludwig completely tense as he continued walking, trying to look for an escape route. Someone was following him, and that was very bad--techinically.

Technically, he could assume that he dropped something and that person wanted to return it, that it was an old friend of his who spotted him and tried to flag him to "see"--but he wouldn't. He had too many enemies that would just love to hunt and skin him alive for him to be naïve enough to believe such a simple, wholesome truth. Besides wouldn't either of those people, be it a helpful stranger or a friend call out to him, instead of follow him in silence?

The crowd was beginning to thin out and still Ludwig hadn't found an escape route he was comfortable with--these roads were too unfamiliar to him, and it would be bad if he found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time because he wasn't sure of the direction he was heading. The person following him was right at his neck but Ludwig wasn't completely helpless. If it came to them having an encounter, he was confident he would be able to hold his own long enough to devise a quick plan to temporarily put the stranger out of commission while he took off.

And by the stranger's increased speed, it appeared that the chase was coming to just that. Ludwig kept moving, slowing just enough for the stranger to be closer than earshot, but far enough to keep the stranger from being able to grab his arms or hands. Ludwig formed fists and instinctively tensed, but managed to keep himself from getting too worked up and panicked, especially now since he was slowly gaining the upper hand, the streets around him gradually crossing into ones he recognized.

He was as ready as he would ever be for what the stranger had to say or what they didn't--Ludwig was confident he could work with either one.

At least, more so than he was to learn the person's identity.

"We meet again," said the voice he wished didn't send excited shivers up his spine. Unlike in the sewers, he didn't dare turn around to face the stranger, instead opting to walk on as if he hadn’t heard the man, using his advantage of knowing the area to make a sharp shortcut into a familiar alley, supposedly getting the man off his trail--he could do this. He could do this. He still had the upper hand. All he needed to do was focus. Focus. Focus--

He was slammed front first against the alley, the right side of his face roughly greeting the wall. He recovered quickly and made to shove his attacker off him with no luck. His attacker was too strong for him to successfully overpower.

"Last time, I told you something, daze, hm?  
'Go on now', right?"--he pressed up even harder against Ludwig’s backside, one hand now firmly gripping Ludwig's hip and pulling his lower half toward the man, making Ludwig wince. The man growled at that, and dug his fingertips even more into it, occasionally roughly rubbing circles in an almost--Ludwig would daresay--possessive manner. "before I change my mind."

Ludwig didn't answer him. Though he didn't mind arguing his point in the slightest, his lack of words was probably for the best.

"You're back though," the man said, and Ludwig could swear that now he was feeling a little hotter, a little more dizzy, with the man flush against his backside, rolling his hips into Ludwig, rutting his clothed boner shamelessly on Ludwig’s ass, his voice in Ludwig’s ear saying--

"and that tells me something, daze," the grip on his hip slackened, and skilled fingers deftly creeped to Ludwig's front, undoing his pants. To stop him Ludwig tried flattening himself on the wall in front of him, but the man was having none of that; he held Ludwig tighter, and pulled his pants down pass his thighs, his raggedy underwear now the only thing that kept his ass and his half-hard dick from being exposed. "it tells me you didn't learn a single thing."

"Luckily," the man began, hooking his fingers into Ludwig's underwear, only to quickly retract them, an action that put Ludwig on edge--what was going on behind him?

He didn't have to wait long at all, and soon hands were back on his ass sliding themselves into his underwear, wadding it into one grip, half-exposing his asscheek. In one practiced stroke, his underwear was sliced clean off, and fell to the ground in two pieces. He was completely exposed to the man--and the thought of it made him feel was too conflicted for something in his position.

"I don't mind repeating myself."

The man cupped his ass firmly and squeezed it, letting out an appreciative hum at how it looked in his hands before he relinquished his grip, replacing it once more with the heat of his clothed front.

"Same deal as before," he said, the pressure he put on Ludwig's backside slowly morphing into a slow, sensual grind. "You get me off, and I'll let you go again. Alive."

For a reason he couldn't place, Ludwig found his resolve breaking much quicker than it had the first time, and he nodded without so much as a couple of seconds going by. This greatly pleased the man, who had been anticipating a staunch refusal from Ludwig. He traced Ludwig's lips before lightly pressing between them, expectant, but prepared for any sense of resistance Ludwig could come up with.

More blood welling to his dick by the second, Ludwig did not resist, not even a little.

"Good boy," Ludwig heard the man's voice, felt the man's still impossibly wide grin and Ludwig’s breath hitched, his blood running too hot for him to think on anything besides this moment. His bobbed and sucked on the fingers in his mouth like it was the only thing that mattered, his enthusiastic approach only matched by the lust that fueled it.

When the man finally took his fingers from Ludwig’s mouth, they were slobbery and wet. He lightly tapped the edge of Ludwig's lips to catch stray saliva, before taking his hand back, it immediately going to Ludwig's exposed ass, circling his hole.

"Relax," he murmured, putting a little pressure on Ludwig’s entrance. He wasted no time breaching it, and the man's middle finger was soon knuckle inside him, previewing the tight crevice that his cock throbbed for.

Ludwig quietly hissed at the burning sensation that came along with the man's exploration, but his cock didn’t soften even a little. It stayed rock hard and leaking, eager for whatever the man had planned next.

Another finger came in alongside the man's middle, this one debatably more slick than the first one--it made Ludwig wonder if the man had added some of his own saliva to the mix. He had no time to ponder this, as the man became more active in his stretching, soon enough slipping in a third, spit-coated finger as well, purposely avoiding the one spot that Ludwig knew would make him see stars.

The man's pinky also joined the other three fingers, and with them, the man started a steady rhythm of thrusting them in and out of Ludwig's ass, his cock aching especially hard everytime he caught a glimpse of the pink-rimmed hole trying to suck his fingers back in.

Ludwig was not unaffected himself. He breathing grew harsher, breathy, and his moans were quiet and gruff, with an undertone of slowly building desperation intertwined in them. His knees were weak, cock leaking, and his ass wanton for a thicker stretch, a rougher burn and he couldn't find it in himself to hate what was happening, let alone protest against it. It wasn't like him at all, but for one unknown reason or another, he was completely drawn to how the man used him, how he brought sensations and pleasures Ludwig wouldn't dare indulge in hinself--the already enormous weight of his shoulders leaving no room for such self- gratifying activities--how he torn him down with his words then aroused him in the next instant, how he--

The fingers were removed and Ludwig could hear the man pulling his pants down, and the unmistakable sounds of spitting that followed it. Ludwig didn't dare look back, but the mental image of a hard, leaking cock about to breach his hole was enough to satisfy him before he was stuffed full of dick and fucked senseless.

One hand on Ludwig's hips, the other on his dick, the man lined himself up against Ludwig's entrance, and in one swoop sheathed himself halfway inside of Ludwig, making them both groan pleasurably. The man moaned at the warm vice around his dick, and easily inched the rest of his cock in, adjusting his hold of Ludwig’s hips, to better impale him further onto his cock, brushing against Ludwig’s prostate in the process.

Ludwig moan deeply at the combined sensations and scratched at the wall in front of him, his hands desperate for anything that would hold him steady, but soon found himself barely holding up against the pleasure inflicted upon him.

Still griping Ludwig’s hips, the man began thrusting, long and slow, milking all his time in the delicious heat for all he could. He no mercilessly ignored Ludwig's prostate but took it upon himself to hit it every forward thrust, the building want in Ludwig’s noises his fuel.

As much as he enjoyed this, he could honestly state that what he wasn't anticipating on was Ludwig actively participating, and so was pleasantly surprised when Ludwig began slowly rocking back onto his dick.

"F-fuck," the words stumbled out of his mouth, his mind still primarily focused on the tight heat sucking in his cock. "Good boy. Good, good boy…."

There was only so long that the man could keep up the slow and teasing pace he had set, especially with such an enthusiastic partner. Digging his hands into Ludwig's sides, he finally caved in, switching out his steady thrusting for a more brutal fuck, all of the moans accompanying it music to his ears and motivation for his cock.

The sensation flooded Ludwig. It overwhelmed him, the only thing coherent coming from his mouth, pleads, begging, cries, moans and groans for more, more, more, more! And give him more the man did. He fucked him harder, one hand gripping his hips while the other snaked its way to Ludwig’s neck, cutting off his airsuply. Ludwig was too far gone to even properly struggle against the hold and found himself, for the most part, passively accepting this addition to their fucking--save for the weak wiggling he attempted when they had first made its way to his neck, however, that only impaled him further onto the man's dick.

He--

He came hard all in his underwear, the stickiness seeping up to his pants, leaving the front severely damp. The man, the alley and Calypso were there no longer. He was in complete darkness, alone as before. His breathing was shaky as he threatened to break this new scenary by opening his eyes, wondering what world he would find himself in next--uncertain if the one he knew was the best choice to be in at moment, especially with all the conflicting feelings that would come alongside it.

His eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness of the room--his room--and he found himself completely unharmed and untouched, laying in his own bed.

He-

_What just happened?_

It wasn't real, he wasn't here-

_Then why had it felt so real?_

It never happened-

_Everything is fine._

It was-

It was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to Lupo, the Anon who wanted to see more of this universe. Hopefully this is to your liking!
> 
> And of course, to the amazing person who got my creative juices flowing on this AU in the first place. Amy, whenever I think of creativity, you're the first person who comes to mind. 
> 
> To everyone else: Now, on a scale of one to ten, how fapalicious was this fic? >; P


End file.
